


[茨酒]日月

by TuiMao



Category: Game - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	[茨酒]日月

他在一个满月的夜里第一次见到他。

山林燃着直冲天际的野火，火舌或高或低舔着月亮的轮廓，潮湿的树叶枝干噼噼啪啪作响着，他嗅到了夹杂着充满血腥气的喘息。那个男人站在那里，在憧憧鬼影里，他的肩甲饮了血，红褐色的血迹深入了每一丝纹路，顺着兽面向下滴落。  
他的发色或许比火焰更浓烈上几分，张扬地散落在空气中，有几缕随着飘荡的火星飞舞。  
他也看见了他，朝他压低了紫色的眼睛，伸出舌尖舔了下嘴角的血迹。

这个男人很危险。  
他却腾得在浑身四肢百骸窜起几股火，最终汇聚到人类称之为心口的地方马上就要喷薄而出，他兴奋到喉咙发紧。  
他他渴望力量。或者说，他渴望这个男人。

 

他在一个余晖染红了天际的日落黄昏第二次见到他。  
日光涂满了他披散的银白色头发，像苍劲浓密的松林覆满了整座山，狂妄地向他伸出地狱中幻化出来一般盘根交错遒劲有力的手。  
他赤红色的角刺拉拉地肆意高耸斜斜插入天空，像是将天硬生生划破了一块。  
他记得那个夜里他的眼神，掩映在赤蛇吐息一般火焰后那双金黑色瞳仁，最原始的妖兽一般凝视着他。  
酒吞移开和他撞上的目光，脸一侧，风一过，他的发间和肩甲上落满了旖旎花瓣。

 

CUT！  
鬼切喊了一声，若有所思地从折叠工作椅上站起来，“大天狗你扇得也太狠了些。”  
《大江山》剧组拍完了后面的场景，特意等到花开的季节补拍了前面的剧情。  
“放屁。”原本抱肘站立在树另一侧的男子，扇着黑色翅膀笃悠悠飘落下来，“要不是欠你人情，吾这样追求大义的大妖还能又友情客串又替你省了租鼓风机的钱。”  
“我以为像你这种大妖不能如此粗鲁。”鬼切正了正额带，没有忘记自导自演的自己还带着没有卸妆的妆发，“人工调速多段风力确实好用。”  
两面佛在针女二子打嘴炮的同时，一边一个替茨酒整理着妆容，酒吞的前眉需要再补一点遮瑕来盖住原本的眉毛，茨木的脸颊用人体可用的浇水补了一些翘起来的皮角甲片。  
他在这一行业界颇有名气，毕竟不是谁都可以一次完成两个演员的上妆，毕竟干化妆师这一行笔笔直的也是很罕见。  
茨木侧着头让风神两面佛补妆，从侧面的缝隙里看到络新妇在挥舞着肢节迅速替酒吞抖落火焰大波浪里的花瓣，效率之高令人咂舌。那一侧的雷神佛爷托着多色遮瑕盘用粉刷蘸取着遮瑕膏，替酒吞补着脖颈处的遮瑕，冷不丁CUE了他，“茨木我希望你下次不要再那么明显的地方留下痕迹。”  
他瞥见酒吞危险地眯了下眼角剜了他一眼，喉咙一紧，“挚友……”茨木欲言又止，原本想下了戏再和他说那些。晴明告诫过他，酒吞和他都在上升期，尽量不要被八卦小报和饭群发现他们有点有点什么小动作。  
他们分属两家名义上的竞争状态的经纪公司，晴明担任取缔役的非洲龙事务所和博雅的欧洲豹事务所，博雅对于对家公司茨木全方位软硬兼施攻下了酒吞这座头号城池一直非耿耿于怀。晴明倒并不非常在意他的私事，有着蜜汁竞争意识的也只有博雅，只要茨木不要再搞事情，像以前那样找准机会就在各种社交媒体账号上发表对酒吞源源不断的写作爱意念作彩虹屁就可以。  
炒西皮一时爽，掐架火葬场。  
尤其是他们SZD。  
现在的八卦记者比如换了总编的X春可是会直接蹲点在出没的地方用直球问题糊他们一脸。  
他其实想问问酒吞今晚是不是还能穿地藏，那样他可以把他钉/在/床/上/日/到天亮两个人也不知疲倦，再不济轮入道也可以。  
再来一个回合的时候，酒吞会翻过来骑/在他身上，收/紧/了圆润/结实的屁股上下动着，那/一/根夹在他和茨木的腹肌之间晃动，他们的体/液和汗交融在一起，渗透床单沁入到床单去了，不知疲倦，也无所顾忌。

酒吞刚接过来彼岸花递来的酒，就感受到了肩膀上压上来的重量，“不要给挚友上魅妖，140以上那种，经不住他闹、”彼岸花眼后抹了几道打卷花瓣一般的红色眼影，朝酒吞的肩膀挂件茨木莞尔一笑，“今天我调的全是反枕，只要你不碰他，他就不会醒。”  
茨木被反将一军呛德哼了一声，酒吞笑着一饮而尽杯中酒，他们这一群人里几个女的都不是好惹的，上次忘年会茨木被阎魔变了个黑茨球包子在他胸腹上蹦蹦跶跶滚了一晚上。  
是时候把茨木的破势脱下来换一套心眼了，他特别缺的那种。酒吞滑下高脚凳，绕到吧台后自己给茨木倒了一杯。  
他们三五成群时常在这里聚会，没有比和这群彼此知根知底的家伙贫上几句更解乏的了，即使早已分散在各行各业。  
而茨木所谓的学会了在公众场合压下来身体接触的欲望就只是换了一种方式——用眼神扒光他再来回舔个百来遍。他喜欢这小子在事业上自然流露的野心，可能对方自己都从未意识到。他有一股天生的掠夺欲望和破坏力，他喜欢站在聚光灯下的茨木注定是强者的那种眼神，亦或者这一层只是他不想正面承认他喜欢的只是茨木这个人而已的最后借口。

“所以你究竟是想日他还是想求婚或者是想驯养他？”八岐大蛇端着酒翘着二郎腿转过来问茨木，他的贴身深紫色衬衫上印着花藤蔓蛇暗纹。活了那么长岁数，他早看穿了茨木藏在身上的那枚东西。这间酒吧是他的，之前红了一阵子，隔壁街有一家山寨的坑子货吃体力不吐魂的还吸引了不少不明真相的路人，搞得他只能在店招霓虹灯前加了一个真•八岐大蛇。  
茨木被他问得一愣，这三个选项本质上有什么区别，“如果我说都要呢。”  
“那我告诉你个好地方，既隐蔽，他自己也轻易脱不下来。”大蛇朝他邪魅一笑，他只是想看酒吞恼羞成怒的样子而已。

 

数日后对着镜子扯了半天却将那乳首越弄越红肿的酒吞大手一挥扔了酒葫芦啃着茨木的手——你特么最好乘早告诉本大爷谁给你出的馊主意。  
那缀了一颗红宝石的银白色圆环上的被安安稳稳得穿过了酒吞的乳肉闪着光彩。酒吞的胸腹起起伏伏，茨木舔了舔有些干的嘴角，心想——或许是时候试一下添了这玩意儿的效果了。


End file.
